Hunting Holiday
by SaNcTuArY-GaUrDiAn
Summary: How someone turned a vacation of hell into a vacation of heaven by just one step.
1. Chapter 1

ANwell no flames plz for this fan ficX.xbut atleast some advices to make it better,no flames plz . For mature content also.

Hunting Holiday

It was just me,Mina and Rei in a small black jeep owned by Rei's 15th companion on this vacation on the coast of California.Amy was too busy being in her study session for the upcoming exams for her medical school.Lita dropped out of this plan because she needed to take care of the bakery shop with Kevin.Why couldnt my life be more focused on education or why cant my love life be as great as Litas'?Well we were driving on the coast as I said.Whenever we were to rest and stay one place,Rei's companion Daion wouldnt even stay one more night because he's"bored"or"missing out the fun",do whatever he wants,and if we fight him back he comes out that the car is his.I mean this cheap ass paid for 1/4 of the insurance.Rei was being a suck up when we got pissed that time and convinced us to pay 3/4 of the insurance.I mean the damn jeep is black!MORE INSURANCE!Well I got my liscence befor we even left japan.Daion exagerates about me taking the wheel and about how we'll be lost or stuck in the side of the road.He always disapproved me of driving and as always Rei sucks up to Daion,backing him up.She tells me that he knows California more and saying "he's the one" like she did with the others.Me and Mina knew her routine:Pick them up,Make them want ya,Turn em' loose.No matter what,in her routine she HAS to win.So we're in the jeep.Daion driving,Rei calling shot gun always,and me and Mina stuffed in the back.Like every city we pass through they want to rest right as we get in.And you could tell they want to Fuck each other whenever he has his hand on Rei's thigh,almost up to her damn crotch while she goes as close to him when he turns around faces us and lean against him trying to make some contact between his arm and her breast.It happened.So we were driving to a motel him and Rei racing inside while Daion carryin her things to the counter,running to their room,and slamming the door close.

Like always me and Mina would go to our small room.There were 2 twin beds,a small draw,and a balcony you could barely even get into.So we set our things down.We wouldn't even unpack because we knew we were going out as soon as tommorow reaches.We were too tired.Mina wouldnt even complain about it,she'd just act cool and smile.I get burned by Rei and Daion when I disagree with them.Mina has barely talked when Daion came into the picture.He came 5 weeks ago.Met him in a club,and you see Mina setting target and they hit it right off in the dark corner of the room grinding to the beat till they got too horny they started jacking each other in the alley once they got out.Well that's what I think.But really I feel jealous.For Rei to have any guy she wants,be able to not get hurt in relationships.As Mina ran into the bathroom she started taking a shower.I waited and waited till she was done.Once she came out I took my pajamas,ran to the bathroom,and got into the shower before any hot water went out.

The next morning we hear Daion coming into the room telling us to get up and lets go."Haven't you heard of knocking?"I said and he replied with"Well you need to wake up early and I probably wouldn't be doin this shit"

"Well you need ta wait,damn its not like the worlds endin"

The Rei comes through the door blocked by Daion and slipped in"Well Serena,He's right if you woke up early this wouldnt happen"

Mina just sitting there with her clothes in her hand being quiet while I scooted them out and grumble while dressing into new clothes.

"Dont you hate this Mina?Isnt this the worst vacation you've ever been to?"

"Yes your right Serena,Gosh Daion is so fucking annoying!"I was suprised by hearing her talk from what she really felt.

"Well next time let's tell em' to do a group discussion and then start things"

"Right"is all that she replied.

We came out of the motel,back aching because of the matress,and carrying both our luggages in each hand. I tried staying awake trying not to fall asleep and miss out the countryside scenery.With Daion's loud cries and Rei's loud moaning it sounds like 2 cows are goin at eachother.But still it must have been good I thought.Mostly the whole day we were stuck in the car.I felt like I was goin claustrophobic because of the small area I am having.So the whole day I was sitting in that jeep,doing nothing,just listening to my walkman that has a little battery left.First thing to do when I get into another town,By new batterries.It started getting dark,sun setting.We wre on the road for a LONG time.We were we lost?We had no food,no water,not even a phone.Was I supposed to die out here?Well if I get hungry i'd rather die than eat anyone in the group,better way o escape Daion's stupidity.

"Are we lost?"I popped out while Rei was looking at the map and Daion driving.

"Daion honey,I cant tell wether we should keep on going straight or go to a near motel"She said ignoring my question and putting her hand into Daion's shirt._God!What a freakin sex freak!_I screamed in my head.In reply Daion was driving on the wheel one hand which meant he was going to turn to an upcoming motel and put his hand around Rei looking like he's cuddling her when he's actually cupping her breast without us looking._Perfect couple!Both into sex!_I scream in my head again.So me and Mina get ready to take our luggage,until I heard him say"Well hold on babe,There's an upcoming place im seeing.So for a few minutes more we were driving in a village,we were going around the square and slided into an alley and others.The road was narrow and bumpy but capable to take us to motel.As again the 2 sex-fiends run into the motel.Though as we walked in we were hearing them start asking for a room and having trouble.As I went to the counter it was a little girl around 11,black curly hair,still has babby fat,and is so adorable I want to hug her,she was spanish too.Daion kept on yelling at her for a room in english and the girl looked like she was about to cry.So I yelled"Shut up Daion!Your scaring her!"

"Well what's more important!A girl that can't understand or our rooms!"He says angrily.

"I say the girl!"As soon as I was about to yell at him more I felt a tap on my shoulder.I turned around to see who the hell would bother me trying to protect a little girl and there I stood in shock.

AN:AHHHH!I dont kno if this is good enogh.Well if you leave enough review to help advise me I'd try to write longer.Or leave some compliment.Well I'll try to update more within a week or so.If not just email me if Im making you lose interest in the story.;;;Thank you.Look forward to chapter 2 which will come within a week or 2.


	2. Chapter 2

ANwell no flames plz for this fan ficX.xbut atleast some advices to make it better,no flames plz . For mature content also.

Hunting Holiday

It was a guy...tall...jet black hair,his eyes were as dark as the vast ocean.I could feel Mina staring at him too.He walked around the counter and said"I'm sorry about this small one,Well may I help you?"He said in his low voice you could just die for as the small girl ran into another room.He looked almost half american and japanese.Though I wonder why he would be staying in a house of hispanic people.All of a sudden you could see Mina being just like Rei with guys,targeting their victim.So she walked up to the counter,leaned over the counter,making sure her cleavage were showing explaining things.You could see each other staring at each other,it looked full of lust.I wouldnt be mad at ANY guy that falls for that move.I mean she had a more pefect body.Me,that is wearing these baggy clothes,while her...able to wear ANYTHING and it will make her look great.When I was in Highschool she took Daimond even though he broke up with her 2 weeks later.I know I couldnt beat her.Not with this one.

So as we went to our rooms,we never talked anything about him.We were quiet,too quiet.So I told her I was going to have a look around this town.She said alright,and I left the room.As I walked down the hall I was looking down.I wasnt in the mood to see anyone.Rei and Daion are hitting it right off,In their little romance that I cannot say is a romance,And there is that mysterious guy.Strong slender nose.Sexy lips that's so tempting to kiss.I could tell he had a broad shoulder and chest and he was built.Something that every girl could die for.As I walked down I accidently hit someone on the arm while passing by.As I looked up to see who it was It was him...The one I'll never reach.His face was the last I ever wanted to see right now.So I quickly said sorry and was about to walk on down the stair until I heard"Excuse me,um...I want to thank you for saving my little sister from that bastard in your group,i mean...sorry,I called him a bastard"

"You could do however,Dont worry I dont like him too."With that I walked off out of the building.I was walking through the alley,looking at shops that were closed,kids running in their houses,a fountain in the middle of the stoney square,flowers surrounding it.With the moon looking down on it,it was the most beautiful scenery you could ever see.As I walked to a little small road I started to smell a jasmine and cherry blossom smell.The smell was as if it is a spell thats trying to attract you.I wanted to follow the scent,but then I thought it would almost be time to go back.Though I decided to follow the scent.It took a while to find the source of it.The scenery was more breath taking than the square.There was a feild full of flower of jasmines and tulips,It was a weird combination,but it smelt so wonderful.As I lay on the field.I realized there was a river band right beside the feild a little farther.The river bank was gleaming with silver whenever the moon shone down on it,I wondered if it will gleam with gold if the sun shone upon it.As I look up,I could see cherry blossom petals flowing through the soft breeze passing by the moon too.I realized that the moon has been everywhere,beautiful at times and comforting.

It was about time to go,but I was too tired,so I drifted off into a pleasant dream.I was sleeping.Though I felt like I was floating.I was feeling warm hands carrying me instead.It felt so good,I decided not to wake up to see who it was.Instead I rested my head against the persons chest,it was beating a little faster than a normal heart beating.

I woke up all of a sudden.I looked at the clock in the room.7:15 a.m.I decided to wake up.It was really weird how I woke up early and was wondering if that dream was even real.Though as I look at my left shoulder I found a cherry blossom petal.So it wasnt a dream I thought.After that I decided to go look around the town..So I went out of the room,instead of wearing my usual baggy clothes it was hot here.So I decided to wear a tank top,a short skirt,and some flip flops.I could see Mina still sleeping.So I didnt bother to wake her up.I walked out,never seeing that mysterious guy and as I walked by an alley I was pulled into it.When I turned to see who it was it was a drunk guy.He looked really busted as if he got into a fight.

"Come keep me company honey"he said into my ear,his breath even smelt drunk.

"You bastard,I have to go get some"I cried sturggling to get away,but his strength was far nore stronger than mine.

With that I thought he was short temper,He pinned me at the far alleys wall.

Trying to grope me,he snuck his hand below my tank top,slid it on my breast as he passed below my bra,he start raising my shirt,sucking onto my nipple as he was playing with my other nipple.I kept on telling him to stop,though he kept on goin bitting onto my nipple now as if he wants to tease me.I mean I would know how sex would feel since I had it two times,but I felt nothing from this guy because Im being raped of course.he started to pull my skirt up and into my thong,puttin his hand down to my cunt trying to stick his finger.I kept on crying for help,but he was covering my mouth and it seemed no one bothered to.Till I saw the guy stopped and all of a sudden knocked out.It was him.I was happy that he saved me.Though he looked like he was more interested into Mina because of yesterday.Thought when I was about to move pass him after thanking him he also pinned me to the wall.Though this felt weirder than ever.I didnt mind.He started to move down to me neck planting kissess.I didnt want him to stop.But I just had to.So I yelled out stop befor he could continue.With that I ran out of the alley quickly after cleaning myself up never looking back.

As I walked along I tried remembering the streets to make sure I dont get lost and I ended up into a huge town square.How many mini-downtowns do they have here?I thought.Though this town square was different.It had more cafes,shoppings places.and my favorite!A sweet store!I decided to remember this place.I stepped into a small cafe.It was not to crowded but at the same time have a fair amount of people.I started to realize people were staring at me.It was either I came from another country or I looked like a freaking clutz.Though as I went to the counter I ordered a crossiant and a jasmine tea.The cafe smelt so good.I could just hear myown stomach growl for a moment.I started to realize,again,that the teenage girl around 16 or 15 started laughing at me.Talk about disrespect.After she handed me my order I decided to sit down at a small table.Without Mina or Rei here I felt lonely.I started to tear my crossiant eating it peices by pieces till I heard a low strong voice say"Is that how your foreigners dress as or is just by mistake?"I turned around thinking it was him.As I turned.Same jet black hair,he almost looked the same,but his eyes looked too innocent.Along with his hair was in a pony tail.If I had to set the world record of longest hair he would've beat me at it."May I sit here?"I heard,I blushed for a moment and nodded.

"So I see you enjoy my food"

"Enjoy your food?Hah!Mister just cuz I have blonde hair dont take me as those suck up blondes,I paid for this"

With that I heard a chuckle from him"What?"

"Well your right I didnt pay for it,But I meant that I made those food your eating"He said with a gentle smile.I started to blush.Somehow I guess I could have just forgot him and let him be with Mina.It was for the best.So I wont be hurt as I was before..

"My name's seiya.Owner of this cafe and born here in the U.S.you?"

"Well My name is Usagi in japanese.But you could call me Serena like my other friends."

"Wow your japanese,But your english is really good"

"Well I was studying of course"I said with a certain smile.

"Now,its amazing how you own this cafe,and your so young.I thought some old geezer or hag would own it"'

"Well My grandparents owned it befor till then..."

"Oh...Im sorry"

As I looked at my watch to kill the moment It was already 9:45.Holy shit.They are gonna kill me!So I stood up and said"Im sorry,I have to get goin"As I said that he looked like he was said about it"Well can you come tommorow?"

"I'd love to"

With that I rushed out of the cafe,walking fast.Me full of happiness and sadness at the same time.Though I ignored the sadness.I thought it'll be okay If I was with seiya and not him.I never got his name.Including how it is between him and Mina.While ignoring what happened in the alley.I had to get grocery just in case we were going.Till I bumped into this lady.As I looked up she was so pretty.I had to say she was prettier than Mina.She had glossy brunnete hair.Her eyes were as green as jade."Im sorry"I heard from her."Are you alright?"

"Yes I am,its ok,you dont have to worry."

As I stood up I realized that my ankle was twisted,as I shrieked a small pain,I tried standing up but couldnt.

"Lets take you to the hospital!"She said with worry.

"Its alright,its only twisted"

"Let me just take you to the hospital"She said with more worry.

Before I could say anything the called someone,they looked as if they were married for a long time.He carried me into a jaguar car.Him sitting in the driver seat while the lady I bumped into went into the passenger seat.They drove me to the hospital which was a small place.As I sat on their wooden bed they did a full check up on my feet.They found out that it was only twisted like I said.With that I heard the lady sigh in relief."Well isnt that great.Well during all this commotion I never got your name.Isnt that funny"she said with a smile."My name's Natalie."

"Mines Serena"

"What a beautiful name.Well Im sorry about that.Let me make it up to you.I think your visiting here.Would you like to stay at our beach house?"

"No,no!It's okay.Giving me a full check up on the feet and paying the bills is ok enough"

"You shouldnt say no.If she's really sorry she'll make sure you take every offer she gives"Her companion said with a sigh.

"You know me so well dont you harold"She said teasingly while placing a kiss on his cheek

With that the 3 of us laughed at the same time."Well okay then I gues it'll be alright,But then I hav friends too."

"O dont worry.We got spare rooms"he said.

"Well we'll take drive you back home and we'll meet up somewhere else with your friends too and show you pictures of the room."

With that I said okay and they drove me back to the motel.Along with that evening I could see Mina pout because I guessed she never saw the guy along with her and everyone else mad at me for not telling me where I was going.Natalie and her husband explained everything that happened to them and Rei,Mina.and Daion sighed of relief too.As Natalie brung up the subject about the offer Daion brought the suspicion about why she would go that far and if they had to pay for rent asking her questions like if she was a suspect at a crime scene.When that was done we decided to meet up at Le Lune Bleue,A restaraunt near the ocean.We arrived around 7:39.Mina wearing a Gold halter top along with a black mini-skirt.Rei in her Red halter top and a faded jeans with Daion dressing as casual as he could ever get.While I wore a white sleeveless shirt with a number 63 on it with a jean skirt that ruffled on the bottom.As we entered I saw Natalie waving being her cheerful self making sure we noticed her.As we arrived at the table they told us order anything we wanted,Bills on them.As Daion's self centered person he ordered as much as he wanted.While we were eating they showed us pictured to 3 rooms.One was the Master room which I bet Daion and Rei would take dibs on.And the other had a peach wallpaper,queen side bed and a balcony that had a pretty view of the garden.The last one was almost like the one before,but this one had the bed woods carved,imprinting ivys and the balcony had view on the ocean."I call dibs on that"I said.So the rest of the time they explained how everything goes and how there were foods left there.It's close to the beach and a supermarket that opens 24/7.She also mentioned how if we had any trouble just call Mr. Shields.He might be old but he makes wonderful.She handed us a key the was carved into a key full of patterns an handed 3 spares for Daion,Mina,and Rei.Me having the cool one.They started to stare at me thinking why I should get the special treatment.After that we arrived back at the motel,packed up,and checked out.Following the forest green jaguar to the beach house.

AN:Well that's it.So tired.Tried doin it was to bsyX.x.Well hope this is good.Leave some review while your done readin.!XOXO


End file.
